Down the hatch
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore dies, he leaves Minerva the headmistress of hogwarts, scared, depressed, and...pregnant? Harry and McGonagal are trapped and Harry must deliver the baby! Imagine a skittish teenage boy and a screaming woman in labor...no way in hell!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Albus Dumbledore's death, and Minerva McGonagal is younger than implied, around 40 or so, and Snape still works at HogWarts, and he wasn't the one that killed Dumbledore, it was Voldemort.

It was just like any other day, breakfast was served in the Great Hall and all students were happily eating, talking, and laughing having a good time. Professor Minerva McGonagal was the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She sat in the tall backed chair in the middle of the staff table Surrounded by professors Flitwick, Hagrid, Firenze, Binns, Pomfrey, Snape, Slughorn, and Sprout. But something was different about McGonagal that morning, she seamed to be eating a lot more than she usually did, pancakes, toast, eggs, French toast, oatmeal, pumpkin juice. Anything she could get her hands on.

Everyone simply assumed that it was some sort of nervous reaction to the pressure of being a teacher of transfiguration and headmistress. And there was Dumbledore's death only a month before. Over the chatter of the early morning, a screech of a heavy chair sliding against a stone floor. The headmistress ran from the room in a flash of green of her emerald robes billowing behind her. All teachers stood worried looks casting across their faces.

She knelt by the toilet in the lady's restroom, gagging and retching. She wiped her mouth and closed her eyes. She felt cold and shaky all over. She took several deep breaths and rested where she sat. There was a gentle knock at the door. "Minerva?" asked the soft voice of Poppy Pomfrey, her best friend and the school's current healer. "Are you alright?" she asked. McGonagal sighed. There was no use pretending that she was fine when she indeed wasn't.

It was silent in the Great Hall, and then whispers broke out immediately. "Is she sick?" "Was she crying?" "What do you think is wrong?" Everyone at the Gryffindore was wondering. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all whispered as well. "She has been acting differently lately." Ron said taking a bite of his eggs. "But the look on her face, she was as white as a sheet of paper." Hermoine said in a hushed tone. Harry stared at his plate. "Was it because of Dumbledore?" he wondered.

A few days before Harry had gotten his test scores back. He was a little concerned with his grade and wanted to speak with Professor McGonagal. The door was locked to her classroom. And through the small window on the door he could see that she was sitting her head down on he desk shoulders shaking. She was crying…sobbing…He quickly turned away and decided that he would ask her tomorrow and spare her the embarrassment.

In the Lady's restroom the two women sat on the floor, one crying on the others shoulder. "I-I just don't know if I can." The older of the women said wiping her eyes on her emerald sleeve. "I don't know if I can run the school without him." The woman said swallowing back more tears. "Things will be okay Minerva, your doing great." The younger one said patting her on the back. "Lets get you down to the hospital wing, it seems to me that you probably have the flue." Madame Pomfrey said helping her up. McGonagal nodded.

The students had been dismissed form the Great Hall and were heading towards their classes. Madame Pomfrey and professor McGonagal were walking steadily towards the hospital wing. The students stopped dead in their tracks several others crashing into them from behind. Hermoine, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Ron were in front of the group eyes wide and mouths agape. They're professor didn't look good, she never looked like that. She leaned on the shoulder of Madame Pomfrey and tried to his her red puffy face from her student's by bowing her head. She had a strict image to maintain. "Go on Get!" Poppy said shooing them towards different classrooms, "There's nothing to see here!" she said moving them along a bit faster in pace towards the hospital wing.

"Did you see her?" Luna asked. "She looked terrible." Neville added pretending to be reading his textbook. "I know, something must really be wrong." Hermione said biting her lip. "I hope she's okay." She added quickly in a very quite tone. They were all in history of magic that period, with professor Binns. He was a ghost professor and he wouldn't have noticed if you had stabbed a person to death and dragged them into his classroom to hide the body.

"Maybe we should visit her in the hospital wing?" Luna suggested in her dreamy voice. "I don't think we should." Harry said stepping in and speaking for the first time in their conversation. He proceeded to tell them what he had seen in her office a few days prior. "It makes sense though when you think about it, I think they were in love." Hermione said burying her head in her textbook. The conversation silently ended their minds full of the mystery presented before them.

Minerva sat patiently on the cot dosing gently. Poppy said she just needed to run a quick test or two. "Just for precaution." Was how she had phrased it. Minerva sighed. What she had said would be a quick test had taken a little over an hour. The healer returned a grave look upon her now pale sullen face. "What is it, what's wrong?" Minerva asked sitting up and looking rather alarmed. Poppy sat down beside her on the bedside. " I don't know how to tell you this so I'm going to just come right out and say it." Poppy said. "Minerva, your two moths pregnant." Her mouth formed an "O" and she fell back against the pillows. "Minerva?" Pomfrey asked. "The poor girl fainted." She thought smiling softly. "I guess it would be a big shock though." She thought standing up.

She awoke slowly realizing what had happened. She blinked adjusting to the light. Poppy sat by her side smiling gently at her. "What happened?" she asked propping herself up on her elbows. "You fainted." She said offering her a glass of water. She drank a sip and set it down on the bedside table. "Who's the father?" Poppy asked changing from Healer mode to best friend mode. "The father is dead." Minerva said coldly. Poppy looked at the ground and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Poppy asked. "No." Minerva said looking down at the floor "We should tell the other staff members, they seemed worried about you this morning when you ran out." Poppy said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I guess your right." McGonagal said swinging her legs over the bed. "I'll get dressed and then we can go.".

She pulled the curtain around the cot and dressed pulling on her emerald robes. She buttoned them up and straightened her hair and washed her face. She sighed and let out a deep breath. The staff would find out eventually. She drew back the curtain once more. And stood tall. "Let us proceed Poppy." she said walking towards the staff lounge. It was break period and they would certainly all be there considering Poppy had contacted them earlier.

"You have all been called here on my behalf." Minerva said standing straight and tall arms folded behind her back. "I would like to make you all aware of my current health condition so there will be no misunderstandings." She said coolly. "I have found out recently of my pregnancy." She said her eyes focused dead ahead. For a moment all was silent. Then they surrounded her offering they're congratulations. She sighed in relief that went a lot better than she had expected.

The news had spread like wild fire throughout the castle. She had become much more popular with the female students. She seemed to be receiving a lot more smiles and hugs from people who dared. Hermoine was one of the select few who had dared to try. She had simply smiled at the young girl.

The months passed as her belly grew. At eight months along she no longer walked, but waddled. Many students were kind and held doors. Even the troublemakers seemed to yield. But a small group of slytherins seemed to want to make her life as difficult as possible. She had a good idea of who was vandalizing her things and writing rude messages. But she had no proof. The students seemed to know as well. The students refused to sit near the group and were giving them the silent treatment for being so mean to her.

This made McGonagal smile. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson would get theirs. Only the day before they had reported that their beds had been filled with dung bombs. She hid her beaming smile and simply shooed them away saying. "I am not the janitorial service, find Mr. Filch and tell him I sent you."

"The time has gone by so fast." Hermoine said to Luna. " I wonder when she'll have the baby." Luna said staring up at the Great halls ceiling. Everyone ate lunch happily eating and talking excitedly. There was a quidittch match today between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It would decide who would face off against Gryffindore for the quidittch cup.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all took their seats in the stand waiting for the game to start. It was a chilly autumn day with a cool breeze rippling past. The players marched out onto the pitch brooms mounted on their shoulders. The two captains shook hands and Madame Hooch blew the whistle. They kicked hard off the ground. The balls were released and sent into the air. Lee Jordan covered the game his loud fast voice perfect for the job. "And Cho Chang of Ravenclaw dives avoiding the bludger!"Jordan said "Good One Cho!" "Oh what do we have here, has Malfoy seeker for Slytherin seen the snitch?" he said craning his neck slightly. "He has, But Cho dives ahead!" he shouted into the microphone.

McGonagal sat in the staff box. She didn't seem that interested in the game. She was deep in thought about something. Something she rarely did want to think about. "What if something should happen to me?" she wondered. She had chosen someone to be the godfather of her baby, but she was worried. This person had a very dangerous life. This person was Harry Potter. She would talk to him after the quidittch game.

There was a rumor going around that there was a tunnel leading from Hogwarts to the shrieking shack. It was true; Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been in it in their third year…Ron's pet Rat, or Peter Petigrew had run away and they had run after him. And a big black dog had dragged Ron down the hole. The big black dog was actually Sirius Black, Harry's now dead God Father. "AND CHO CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan yelled. He was so happy to see RavenClaw win. Gryfinndore hated Slytherin.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville all walked back towards the castle. Happily chatting about the game. "And did you see the way he dived?" Neville asked them all. Luna nodded. "And she stood up on her broom!" Luna said jumping up and down. "Mr. Potter?" Came McGonagal's stern yet soft voice. "A word?" she asked. He nodded "Sure Professor." He said turning away from his friends. The four others stood watching. "A word with Mr. Potter." She said implying that they should leave.

They walked side by side past Hagrid's cabin. "I would like to ask you a personal favor Mr. Potter. " she said turning to face him as they walked. He searched her dark brown eyes for what she might be thinking. "As you know I am expecting." She said her eyes focusing upon his blue ones. "And I think you should be it's God Father." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I um, don't know what to say." He said looking rather shocked. "I'll have to think about it." He said still looking rather surprised. Out of nowhere there was a soft crack. Then another. Harry looked down.

He realized this was the fake hill that sheltered the entrance of the tunnel that led to the shrieking shack, and that the earth was cracking beneath them. "PROFESSOR!" He shouted as the ground beneath them split apart. He braced her to him, his back facing the ground as they fell. The last thing he remembered was a loud "Crack!" and a shooting, splitting pain. The last thing she remembered was falling and hitting the ground. But it hadn't hurt; she had rolled and simply lost consciousness.

They awoke several minutes later. Harry wished he simply hadn't awoken. His head hurt and there was blood, a lot of blood. McGonagal kneeled beside him magically cleaning and healing the wounds. "Oh Harry, Thank Goodness!" she said sighing in relief. He had fractured his skull on a sharp rock. "Are you okay Professor?" Harry asked sitting straight up. "Thanks to you Mr. Potter, I am un-harmed." She said smiling softly. "But it seems as though were stuck." She said pointing. "It had been about a twenty foot fall, ad it is too steep to climb out." She said sitting with a heavy sigh.

McGonagal gasped loudly. "What's wrong Professor?" "It seems we have another problem than not being able to get out." She said putting a hand gently to her stomach. "What is it?" he asked taking out his wand and lit the cavern so he could see her better than just an outline. "My water just broke." At first Harry looked rather confused…than a look of sheer horror shone on his pale white face. "HELP somebody get us out of here!" he shouted climbing at the vertical edges of the wall desperately trying to climb out. "Somebody get us out of here!" he yelled again.

"Potter calm down!" she said sternly. "The baby won't be here for several more hours, we will be out of here by then!" she said loudly. He looked relieved. He let out a breath of relief. "Thank God." He thought. "We should probably send up a signal though." He said pointing his wand up in the air. A flash of red sparks shot from the tip and into the air.

"Where do you think she could be?" Madame Pomfrey asked the other staff members. "The last I saw she was in the staff box." Professor Flitwick said scratching his head. "I believe she said she was going to speak with Harry Potter." SlugHorn said tapping his chin thoughtfully. "We'll start searching immediately." Professor Sprout said taking out her wand.

Minerva held back a cry of pain and sucked in a quick breath of air. Potter was scared enough. The contractions were getting closer and closer each time. "You don't have to hold back." Harry said pacing back and forth. "Just try and relax." He said looking worriedly up at the hole in the cave. He shot up another round of sparks.

"Potter is gone." Snape said his long black cloak billowing around the ankles as he treaded down the steps form Gryfinndore Tower. "She's not in her study, her office, or the classroom." Professor Sprout said treading into the Great Hall. "Lets Split up." Poppy Pomfrey said. "Sprout, you come with me, we will alert everyone of her absence" she said sounding like a general. "Hagrid, Flitwick you two check the forbidden forest, it may seem un-likely, but it's a possibility." She said pointing towards the forest. "Snape you and Binns search the rest of the grounds. "Who you in charge?" Snape asked coolly. "The headmistress herself Severus, I am her deputy." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Go now." She said pointing a finger at his long hooked nose.

"All students to the Great Hall!" Professor Sprout said casting a voice amplification charm. "Now." She added quickly. All of the students of the four houses filled into the Great Hall. All whispering and chatting wondering why they were called there. "Attention all students, the Headmistress has gone missing along with Harry Potter." Madame Pomfrey said. "If any of you have any information of their whereabouts than remain in the Great Hall, if you don't than leave now, be on the look out for anything suspicious activities and alert us of it immediately." She said.

Harry knelt beside her. He offered her his hand. She let out a loud yelp digging her nails into his hand. "Oww!"He yelped. He tapped his wand over the bloody scratches and they vanished. Her breathing was ragged and rapid. "Give…me your hand." She choked reaching out. Harry reluctantly gave her his hand. He bit his lip as pain wracked his hand

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville remained at the Gryffindore table. They rushed up to the staff table where Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout sat. "The last time we saw Harry and McGonagal was when she said she needed to talk to him about something. They were walking towards Hagrid's hut." Hermione said looking rather worried." Thank you all, I will contact the rest of the staff." Pomfrey said standing. She wrote out two letters and folded them into birds quickly. "Find Hagrid and Flitwick." She said before tapping it with her wand. "Find Snape and Binns." She said to the other one tapping it with her wand. They both flew out the windows and in different directions.

"Professor, Harry, are ya out here?!" Hagrid shouted. They tracked and trudged through the entire forest. "Hagrid, they're not here." Flitwick said resting his hands on his knees, bent over. He was exhausted; they had been searching for at least 3 hours. "Oh, your right." Hagrid said in defeat. "We should go back and search the grounds with Binns and Snape." He said picking the tiny Professor up and setting him gently on his shoulder. The note flew into Hagrid's other hand. He read it quickly. "Let's go, she said that they walked towards my cabin."

Minerva gasped and screamed. "Harry, this baby is going to be born here, I was wrong." she said squeezing his hand again. "I need you to look and see…help me deliver the baby." She said squinting her eyes shut. "HUH?" he asked looking positively terrified. "I need you to help me deliver this baby." She said opening her eyes again. "I know what to do Potter, I just need your help." She said propping herself up on her elbows. "But, baby's come out of…" his voice trailed off. "I know." She said pulling him close by the collar of his robes. She ground her teeth together in pain. "I…don't…care…." She said through clenched teeth. He nodded and she let him go. He knelt between her legs. "So what am I supposed to do?" he asked looking rather skittish and embarrassed.

Severus read the letter quickly and shoved it into his pocket. Hagrid and Flitwick emerged from the Forbidden Forest and walked towards them. "Any luck?" Hagrid asked. "No." Snape said coolly. "We have not yet surveyed the entire ground." Severus said. "We shall continue our search. " Snape said walking in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

Minerva squeezed her eyes shut her breathing raged and labored. It wouldn't be long now. She screamed out her pain and frustration. "I hate you for this Albus Dumbledore!" she yelled tears beginning to flow. Harry bit his lip. He was really scared that he would do something wrong and hurt her or the baby. But she simply continued to curse and scream. Her heart was racing….

"Shut up." Severus said waving a hand at them. He thought he had heard something. He did, there it was again a soft muffled scream. He could barely tell where the sound was coming from. He listened closer. The others were silent listening as well. "That way!" Snape said pointing a long slender finger to the west. "It's coming from that way." He said running in that direction the others tailing behind him.

"I see the head." Harry said trying to calm his professor down. "Just a little bit farther." He encouraged. She let out a final scream and the baby slid from between her legs. He cut the cord with a cutting charm and he baby's cry could be heard wringing in the cavern. "It's a boy." He said taking off his jacket and wrapping the infant in it.

"Is anyone down there?" Hagrid had called before leaning over the edge just in case. "Yes!" Harry called. "It's Harry and McGonagal!" Harry yelled up to them. The four men gathered around the giant hole and peered down. McGonagal lay upon the ground apparently sleeping. Harry stood beside her holding a bundle in his arms…that bundle was a baby. Harry didn't even have to explain. Considering how his hands were still shaking it was easy to tell that he had delivered the baby.

Flitwick wrote another letter on the back of the one that was sent to him and Hagrid over an hour ago. He tapped it with his wand and told it to find Poppy. Poppy Pomfrey was there in a matter of minutes. "We can't get to them like that they're to far down." She said pacing. McGonagal was still sleeping and the baby was getting fussy. Hagrid smiled wide. "I know who can help!" he said running off towards his cabin. About ten minutes later he returned with Grawp, his full giant half brother.

Grawp looked down into the hole. He sat down his legs over the edge and stepped down. The top of his head was visible at the top of the hole. Hagrid stood at the top of it giving instructions. "Now pick the lady up very gently." He said sternly. Grawp did as such. Reaching down with both hands. He gently scooped her up into his palm and set her down on the grass above. Harry was next. He set the standing Harry a few feet from the Lady the baby still silent in his arms.

Snape did not wear his usual sneer but a calm frown. McGonagal awoke a few moments later looking slightly dazed. Harry, Severus, Hagrid, Poppy, Flitwick, and Binns surrounded her each looking concerned. "My baby?" she asked coming around more and holding out her arms. Harry set the sleeping infant in her arms and smiled softly. They remained like that for but a few minutes. Grawp walked back into the forbidden forest waving at Hagrid.

Hagrid picked up McGonagal and carried her towards the school. Snape, Harry, Flitwick, Poppy, and Binns in there wake. As they pulled open the large wooden doors. A large group of students were coming down the staircases towards the Great Hall for Sunday Dinner. They all got a pretty good look at all of them. Madame Pomfrey carrying the infant wrapped in Harry's jacket.

Hagrid smiled setting her down in a hospital bed. It was the same one she had rested in the day she found out she was pregnant. Harry though up and walking was put in the hospital wing as well. Considering his fractured skull Poppy wanted to keep him for a night. "Harry?" McGonagal asked a few beds down. "Yeah?" he asked sitting up to face her. "Thanks you, I wouldn't have been able to do it alone." She said giving him a soft smile. He smiled. "Your welcome." He said fiddling with his white bed sheets. "You saved me when the ground split, I probably owe you and my baby's life to you"

To be continued…please rate and review, this is my very first ever Harry Potter fanfic…please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: There are some dark themes, violence, and torture involving the cruciates curse.

"Um…your welcome." Harry said still twiddling his bed sheets. Then he realized his professor had just fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and lay down as well. This was certainly not how he had planed his day on going. And he certainly hadn't planned on delivering a baby.

Harry couldn't sleep, and he wasn't the only one either. The baby started to fuss and whimper. He swung his legs over the bed and stood. He walked over towards the cradle where he lay and looked down at him. Te infant's soft blue eyes shimmered. He held out his tiny hand for Harry to take. Harry did enclosing the infant's small fist in his own. They remained like that for several minutes, before the baby drifted off to sleep once more.

Harry lay down as well and fell into an easy sleep. Minerva did not share the same fate. She was dreaming terrible dreams. She dreamt that she was re-witnessing Albus Dumbledore's death. 

Flash back

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort had screamed. Dumbledore couldn't fight back…. he was completely drained…Voldemort laughed insanely as he writhed in pain. Minerva had been forced to watch as he tortured her lover. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" she had screamed fighting against the chains that had held her in place. Lucius Malfoy stood behind her smiling wickedly. He was the one that had captured her.

"I can't here you wench!" Voldemort had yelled back at her. "CRUCIO!" he shouted again. Minerva began to sob and scream. "PLEASE STOP IT!" she cried sobs wracking her form. Voldemort simply smiled. Albus lay upon the ground gasping for air and shaking from the raw pain that he had never before experienced. "Do you not like that?" he asked smiling wickedly at her. She sobbed closing her eyes. "Open them!" Luscious had demanded pressing his wand to the back of her neck. "NOW!" he had hissed jabbing the long wooden rod into her sensitive flesh.

She refused to open them…she would no longer witness this. "Crucio." Luscious had whispered into her ear his lips brushing against the soft shell. She let out a scream of agony and hit the dirt writhing in pain. "MINERVA!" Albus had screamed tears stinging at his piercing blue eyes. She lay upon the ground vomit stinging at her throat. Tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. "WATCH THIS BITCH!" Voldemort shouted.

Luscious yanked her up by her hair forcing her to see what he was about to do. "AVEDA KADEVRA!" Voldemort shouted at Dumbledore. In a flash of green light he went limp against the ground in a mangled heap. She was completely speechless in shock. It felt like her throat was closing up. Then he turned his wand upon her. "AVEDA KADEVRA!" She sat up with a piercing scream drenched in a pool of cold sweat. Her chest heaved trying to process what she had just seen.

There was a big rustle of sheets and then a big thud. "Wha-What Happened!?" Harry asked jumping up off the ground trying to find his wand in the tangle of his bed sheets. He looked around back and forth. "What happened?" he asked looking around again. McGonagall couldn't help but smirk. He did look a bit humorous his hair ruffled his glasses shoved roughly onto his face standing there in a white t-shit and a pair of flannel pants. She sighed. "Nothing, I was just dreaming." She said turning over again leaving a rather stunned and confused Harry. Though she pretended to be asleep. She remained wide-awake. The dream had shaken her…she never wanted to see it again…

The next morning Harry was awoken by the cry of a baby. He sat up blinking the sleep from his eyes. Poppy and Minerva surrounded the white bassinet. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to wake you." She said holding the small baby in her arms. He had dark chestnut hair like his mother and shimmering blue eyes like his father. "It's fine." He said swinging his legs over the hospital bed. He pulled the curtain around it and quickly dressed.

Madame Pomfrey said that he was free to go and well enough to go to class. He was wondering who would teach transfiguration while Professor McGonagal was on maternity leave. Ron and Hermione met him at the door. Hermione met him in a huge embrace. "We were so worried about you!" she said letting him go. "We heard what happened." She said peaking into the hospital wing. McGonagal had sat back down on the bed and held the infant.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into the great hall for breakfast. As they did so they were pelted with questions. "Is it true that you delivered McGonagall's baby?" "What was it like?" "Are you going to be a healer?" he looked taken aback. Why were all these girls asking him all these questions? "Umm, yeah, I did." He said sitting down ignoring them swarming around him. "And it's not any of your business really." He said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Most of the girls left and went back to their tables obviously disappointed with his answer.

Ron and Hermione didn't ask any questions throughout breakfast but by the look on Hermione's face was clear that she really did want to ask. She managed not to ask until first period, potions. "Okay Hermione, go ahead." He said stopping in the middle of the hallway. She smiled wide. "So what exactly was it like?" she asked beaming happily. "Yeah mate, we do wonder." Ron said as they walked towards the dungeons. "Well, umm." He started. "It was scary, kind of." He said wracking his brain for words to describe it. "But it felt good too, because I know that I helped bring that little life into the world." He said biting his lip. He hoped it didn't sound as corny as it did to his ears.

They filed into Snape's classroom and took their usual seats in the third row. Ron and Harry would have sat in the back if given the chance, but since Hermione was such an eager learner they had settled for about the middle. "Today we are making vereserum." Snape said coolly. He taped the black board with his wand and lengthily instructions appeared on the board. Hermione beamed. Harry groaned, that girl was way to eager to learn. "Get your ingredients from the cupboard, you have an hour." He said standing hovering over them.

Of course Hermione's glowed a healthy gold. Harry sighed. His was yellowish. Pour Neville, his simmered sparks and was a sickly green. Hermione's lips barely moved as she mumbled instructions to him. Snape swooped over to them. "Miss Granger, I believe Mr. Longbottom is capable of failing on his own." He said his lips curving into a sneer. She grimaced and sighed. There had to be a way to help poor Neville. Hermione slumped slightly. She had finished her potion and there was still fifteen minutes left in class. "Is there a problem Miss Granger?" he asked flatly. "Well, actually sir, there is." She said keeping her eyes focused on his. "I have finished the potion, and there are fifteen minutes left in class." She said not letting herself sound intimidated or nervous.

"Well then you shall have a head start on the homework assignment." He said taping the board again. "A four page essay on the useful and not so useful effects of vereserum." There were many more groans. "Due on my desk on Wednesday." More groans. "Silence, continue making your potions."

Harry sighed. His potion didn't look much like the one in the description. "Shimmering amber gold, no odor." His smelled slightly of marigolds and was yellowish orangish. Snape stopped in front of his cauldron. "I see you skipped step 11 Mr. Potter." He said. And with a flick of his wand Harry's cauldron emptied. "Your essay will be five pages." Harry groaned and massaged his temples. Being woken up in the middle of the night by a screaming professor, losing all points for a potions class, and a five page essay on veresomthing or another was not his idea of a good day. Snape continued his way down the rows of desks. Hermione shot daggers at him from behind. She may be a suck up no-it-all but she didn't like the way he treated them.

Next was transfiguration. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all trudged towards the classroom up the 4 flights of stairs. They walked into the classroom and to their surprise, McGonagall sat at her chair. Many mouths dropped open. What happened to maternity leave? Who will take care of the baby? These questions reeled in Hermione's mind. Hermione and several other girls for that matter surrounded her desk. "Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" they all asked there hands on their hips or crossed across their chests.

She gave them all a soft smile. "I assure you all I am perfectly fine." She said sincerely. They didn't look totally convinced. "Please take your seats." She said shooing the females from her desk. They reluctantly took their seats. Today, we are going to transfigure kittens into puppies" She said flicking her wand. 20 or so kittens appeared in a large basket. They were all grayish tabbies much like her animagus form. "Now come pick your kittens and begin." She said not leaving her desk to start her inspection. "The incantation is transfirguo as you all should know." She said watching as the girls cooed and snuggled their kittens.

About ten people managed to transfigure their kittens, Harry, Ron, and Hermione some of them. Barking, growling, whining and mewing could be heard as well. Several of the puppies growled and pawed at the desks trying to reach the kittens that were being petted and trying to be transfigured. One had even been transfigured into a dog instead of a puppy. Of course that was Hermione Granger. She had also transfigured a collar and lead for it as well. It was a rather large dog; it was tanish brown and had green eyes.

Snape walked into the room holding a few books. The big dog's eyes went wide and barked. It raced at him tail wagging. He pounced on top of Snape and ran out of the room tail wagging madly. Of course the books went flying. "I'm sorry sir, he got out of his collar." Hermione said holding up the piece of leather. He sat up and picked up the books. "I'll alert Hagrid that there is a viscous dog roaming the halls of the school." He said standing and gathering his books. He walked to the front of the classroom and handed them to Minerva. "The potion books you asked for." He said coolly before exiting the classroom. Many faces had become strangely distorted at the urge to laugh. The door shut loudly behind him and the room broke into a chorus of laughter. Even McGonagall turned her back on the class pretending to be putting away the books to hide her smirk.

She turned around to face the rest of the class. "Now for the assignment." She said tapping her wand to the board. "Practice transfiguring the kittens into puppies, and once you do return them immediately to this classroom." She said storing her wand in her cloak. "We don't need any more animals to track down and catch." She said smiling softly. Hermione blushed red. "And for those of you that managed to transfigure yours already, you have no homework. " she said standing to erase the writing on the board.

As the students put there belonging into their school bags and binders a thud could be heard. They all looked up. "PROFESSOR!" many students shot out of their seats leaping to their feet and to her side. "Somebody get Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted. She had obviously cast a disillusionment charm on herself, because all of a sudden she looked terrible. Skin clammy and white. She was sweating and obviously in pain.

Ron and Harry sprinted down the hall and down the stairs. In turn they mowed down Filch and he tumbled down the stairs. They both yelled "sorry!' over there shoulders running down into the hospital wing. They both skidded to a stop gasping for breath "What is it what's wrong?" she asked running to them. "McGonagall collapsed!' they panted. She grabbed her medical bag and followed closely behind as they ran up the four flights of stairs.

As they entered the classroom several students backed away from their professor. Hermione had her head on her chest. She sat up looking terrified. "She's not breathing!" Hermione exclaimed stepping back as the medi witch knelt by the woman's side. She took out her wand and tapped the professor's chest gently. There was a quick loud gasp of air and then her breaths regulated. "You, Potter, fetch Professor Snape." Madame Pomfrey said quickly. "Tell him that I said to bring the reveilo potion, and hurry!" she said giving him a shooing motion with her hand.

He ran back down the four flights of stairs and then down another into the dungeons. "Professor!" he gasped out of breath from running down the flights of stairs. "What is it Potter?" he asked his brows furrowing from the boys flustered appearance. "Madame Pomfrey sent me…. bring the reveilo potion…McGonagall is hurt." He said his chest heaving. Snape reached into his pocket and brought out a silver key. He jammed it into the cupboard at the back of the room and threw open the doors. There were several different colored potions in different bottle. He reached in and grabbed a small dusty vile of black gooey potion.

The pair sped up the stairs and back into classroom. Madame Pomfrey was casting several spells under her breath. Blue light, white lights, gold lights. Snape knelt beside the medi witch taking out his own wand. He uncorked the small bottle and handed it to Poppy. She supported the unconscious professor's head as you would an infant's and tipped the small bottle of potion into her mouth.

Minerva's body glowed black for a moment. The glowing stopped then started again around her still swollen stomach. "Accio Stretcher." Madame Pomfrey said swishing her wand. A long white stretcher appeared about a minute later. Professor Snape lifted the frail-looking woman onto it and stepped back. Madame Pomfrey wheeled it out into the hallway. They came to stairs and it began to levitate. Then they disappeared down the stairs.

Several students stared at Professor Snape. Their faces were white and eyes wide in shock. "You are dismissed." He said coolly. "Go to your next class." He said flatly and disappeared into the hallway. They all filed silently out of the classroom. The word spread fast through the castle. There was no laughing and chattering…. it was a solemn silence throughout the school…

McGonagall lay in one of the hospital beds still unconscious. She was really sick. The potion revealed that a twin to the healthy baby that was born the day before had been growing outside of the uterus…It was the size of sixth month old baby. It had stopped developing…she had miscarried…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were silently eating their lunch. Nobody really seemed to have much of an appetite. Though Professor McGonagall had been very strict. She had many friends amongst the walls in Hogwarts, many in each house. They were very worried about her. They hadn't heard a single word since her collapse in class…

And since McGonagall was in capable of running the school at the moment, she had elected Professor Snape as her deputy. So in other words he was now temporarily Head Master. He sat before them in the large chair that had been for so many years been held by Albus Dumbledore. "As you are all probably wondering, what has happened to Professor McGonagall." He said in his usual dark deep tone of voice. "She had been transferred to St. Mungo's for further treatment. "Treatment for what?" one of the Gryffindore students called out. "That information has not been currently released by Madame Pomfrey." He said coolly.

The next few days were terrible. Everyone was in a terrible mood. The meals were silent, and the classes were dull and boring. Days passed and there was still no word of her condition. About seven days after the incident a black owl with white spots crashed through a window and tumbled to the floor at Harry's feet in the owlery while he petted Hedwig, his own snowy owl. The owl struck out its leg. There was a small roll of parchment tied to its leg. It read. "Confidential, to the Head Master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." There was a return address. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Mishaps and Maladies." Harry shoved the letter into his pocket and walked towards the Gryffindore common room. He had to show this to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry." Ron said looking up from his schoolwork. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked standing up from the table she and Ron were standing at. Ron stood up as well. "Dormitories, Now." He said grabbing them both by the arm and pulling them towards the staircase to the boy's dormitories.

"What is it?" Hermione asked jerking her arm out of his grasp. "This." He said taking the roll of parchment from his pocket and handing it to Ron and Hermione. Their eyes went wide. "Should we open it?' Harry asked. Ron's eyes gleamed mischievously. "No, Snape will know!" Hermione said taking the letter from them. "No, he won't well use a muggle method so he can't detect it with a spell." Harry said taking it from her. Hermione sighed. She was curious and did want to know what was happening. "Only if your sure Harry." She said biting her lip.

"Hermione?" Harry asked setting the letter on the bed. "Do you have any nail polish remover?' he asked. She looked at him strangely. "Why?" she asked looking confused. "I saw it in a movie once." He said sitting back down. "I usually use magic." She said biting her lower lip. "But I think I do." She said standing and walking towards the door. She returned a few minutes later with a small bottle filled with blue liquid. She cracked the seal and opened the bottle. Ron and Harry gagged. "Ugh! That's disgusting!" they said covering their noses in disgust. She sighed and taped her wand to their noses, they both sighed in relief, and the stench was gone.

Harry took a single q-tip and dipped it in the liquid. He ran it underneath the wax seal. The letter slid free from the wax and opened. "Told ya." Harry said with a grin. Then the seriousness set in. The three sat on Harry's bed head peering over each other's shoulders to read the letter. It read.

"Dear Deputy Head Master,

Minerva McGonagall is recovering well. She should be able to return to the school in another few days or so. Her condition is no longer critical. I'm sure you, the rest of the staff, and the students have been wondering what happened to her, but she requests only the staff know of her condition. She miscarried the twin of her baby, which she named Harry Albus McGonagall. The fetus died during birth. It had attached outside of the uterus putting dangerous pressure on the other organs. This is what caused her to collapse and stop breathing.

Sincerely,

Dr. Abbot"

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked shocked. "Twin?" Ron said looking back at the letter. Hermione was crying softly. Harry offered her his shoulder. "I can't believe her baby died." She said sniffling. "She named him after me." Harry said still staring at the letter he wished he hadn't read. For some reason he felt that he was partially responsible for this…

He silently resealed the letter with fresh wax and re-wrapped the twine ribbon around it. He walked slowly towards the dungeons stuffing the letter in his pocket. He sighed deeply. "She named him after me." He thought again. The words "The fetus died during birth." rang inside his ears. He had been there…and he hadn't been able to save the baby. " The heavy wooden door to Snape's office came into view. He took the letter out of his pocket and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Snape's voice asked coldly. "It's Harry Potter sir." Harry said changing his voice to a calmer tone. All was silent. Then the door swung open. "An owl brought this for you while I was in the owlery." Harry said handing him the piece of rolled parchment. It didn't look any different than it did before he and his friends opened it. Snape stared down at him with cold eyes. His lips curled into a sneer "Reveal your secrets." He said calmly tapping his wand to the piece of paper. Nothing happened. "Thank you Mr. Potter." He said closing the door. Harry's heart had jumped into his throat pounding hard remembering how good this professor was at legiments. He let out a sigh of relief.

Harry sighed again as he began his trudge back up to Gryfinndore tower. He should have been smiling and laughing how Sanpe was an idiot for falling for muggle methods. But instead his feet felt heavy and his stomach felt like lead doing flip-flops inside of him. Soon he was at the portrait of the fat lady. "Blast ended shrewts." He said, then the portrait door swung open. "Why so glum?" she asked. He didn't reply.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and flopped down on his bed. Hermione was still sniffling softly tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. Harry even felt his eyes moisten at the thought…He felt terrible…Hermione laid down next to him on one side Ron on the other. "Almost as though they could read his mind they said. "It's not your fault mate, McGonagall didn't even know about the baby." Ron said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I mean how were you supposed to know if she didn't? " They sat like that for a long time…

A few days later McGonagall returned to Hogwarts. Tearful students swarmed her. "I had no idea I was missed so much." She said as he students hugged her and swarmed around her. She smiled softly as they all returned to their seats as she moved towards the staff table…She looked better and her stomach had decreased in size as well. Harry, Rona and Hermione were the only students that didn't seem happy at her return. Black smudges surrounded their eyes and they looked sad and sullen…though they had never met the baby they grieved for the small being. She did look better but she had black bags and there was a false sense to her smile…

The rest of the day was un-eventful for the trio. McGonagall did not teach transfiguration that day but rested in her quarters and took care of baby Harry. But the next day she was up and ready for breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine looked no better than the day before. They could get no peace. In class she stood up in front of the class. She started the lesson but was quickly interrupted. "What happened to you?" one person asked. She sighed. "It was a simple fainting spell." She lied. Hermione, Ron, and Harry's mouths all dropped open. How could she possibly be so dumb to tell us that, she had been in St. Mungo's for ten days.

After class Harry, Ron, and Hermione all remained at their desks. They had agreed that they were going to confront her. "Is there a problem Mr. Potter Mr. Weasily, Miss Granger?" she asked sitting down at her desk. They all looked rather upset. "Yes there is Professor." Hermione said standing Ron and Harry in her wake. "How could you all think we were so stupid?" Hermione asked angrily. "What are you children talking about?" McGonagall asked angrily. "We aren't children, we are seventh years, and of age." Hermione said shakily. "How could you think we would be stupid to believe that, you were in St. Mungo's for ten days!" Ron said biting his nails nervously. "We know what really happened Professor." Harry said quietly. She gasped and her face turned red…she was angry, confused, and upset. "One-hundred points from Gryfinndore."


	3. Chapter 3

I lost interest in this story a long time ago. I went to see the 6th Harry Potter movie and the inspiration was rekindled! Yay!!!Oh and there is some crazy weirdness I should warn you about. You'll understand when you get there, until then I'm not going to say anything. It would ruin the surprise. This chapter is the equivalent of probably PG-13

None of them even blinked. "Whatever you think you know, whether it be false or not you will not share with anyone, do you understand?" she asked leaning over her desk, nostrils flaring. "We weren't going to." Ron said quietly. "People have been very worried about you, and no one will believe you were in the hospital for over a week for a fainting spell." Hermione said. "Have you forgotten that we watched as Madame Pomfrey cast seven different diagnostic spells and was unable to discern what was wrong, summoned Snape, gave you the revilo potion, and carried you out of the room?" Hermione asked eyes no longer angry but misty and sincere. "Miss Granger, I see your point but what gives you the right to correct me? What happened is private, I wish not to share it with a thousand other students and I have the right to keep my medical problems to myself." She said still fuming. "I will tell you only once to leave my classroom." She said regaining her calm. McGonagall turned her back on them and held her hands behind her back. The three students quietly filed out of the room. They felt bad that they had upset her and were wondering if what they did was right. "I think we were wrong and need to apologize." Harry said quietly as they moved quickly down the corridor in attempt not to be tardy to their next class.

She collapsed in her chair and out her head down on her desk. Who was she fooling? The answer was no one. She had lost a child, a child she didn't even know she had. "Albus, what am I going to do?" she asked holding her head in her hands. Her shoulder got very cool all of a sudden. "There There Tabby." Someone said. She jumped and covered her mouth. It sounded like him and it felt like his touch, gentle yet strong and reassuring. "Am I going insane too?" she thought out loud. "No, I'm right here, you're perfectly sane Minerva." The bodiless voice said.

She couldn't even speak. McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She started to cry. "It can't be, I can't see you, and ghosts can be seen." She said starting to shake. "I can't stay in this world unless you believe I'm here." Albus said. "I'm going bloody mad." She cried shaking her head. A breeze of cold air brushed by her. "Can a hallucination do this?" he asked. A book from her shelf was picked up and opened. "This one was your favorite, Ann of Green Gables; your father read it to you as a child." The voice said again. Minerva stopped crying and shaking, she just sat very still. A silver mist formed in the air. "You aren't fully convinced." Albus' voice stated. "This will surely convince you." It said again. She felt the cool air wash over her body. She felt a cold invisible hand on her hip and another undo her hair, then she felt cool lips on hers. The ghost kissed like him, he was really there. The silver mist turned to white, and then a form appeared and solidified into a pristine image of him just before he died. "I love you Minerva." Albus said cupping her chin. "Even in death there is nothing that can change that." he said softly to her. "I have one question." She whispered to him. "Ask away." He said rubbing her back as she embraced him. 'What the hell took you so long?" He let out a jolly laugh. "I couldn't leave you, but I couldn't get back to you either. I've been able to see you over the last ten months; it was little comfort because I couldn't be with you. The pining and longing built up until…I'm not certain what happened and I don't care either. I'm here with you and that's all that matters" Dumbledore said softly into her ear. She started to cry again. "I love you Albus, my God I love you and I've missed you more than you could ever imagine" She whispered cupping his face in her hands. She kissed him again more forcefully. "Is it possible to…" she trailed off. "I don't know if it is possible or not." He said looking thoughtful. "There's no harm in trying." Minerva said taking his hand and leading him into the fireplace and up to her bed chambers. It felt like he had been missing in action and had finally come home from the war.

When classes were dismissed and the Great Hall was filled with students ready for lunch Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts came down to eat a smile on her face. She took her seat at the high backed chair and began to eat as well. "You look much better dear." Said her best friend Poppy. "Yes, much better indeed." She said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Minerva was very happy but also conflicted. Albus was back, but not truly back. It might sound a little odd "Oh yeah, by the way Albus Dumbledore came back as a solid ghost today after first period and he is perfectly capable of shagging me." McGonagall almost laughed. She would have to talk to him at the end of the day. Her second class was up next and she didn't have a break until dinner.

"What's up with McGonagall, she's all…happy." Ron said his mouth full of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full of food, it's disgusting." Hermione said looking over towards the staff table. "She is rather cheery." Harry added glancing up towards the table as well. "It is rather curious isn't it?" Luna piped in. "We should still apologize after dinner though." Hermione added. "Even if she isn't upset anymore."

The rest of the day passed un-eventfully. Minerva wasn't entirely there in class, her mind wandered up to the man in her room just one floor above. "You do not have any homework, enjoy the beautiful day." She said with a smile. It truly was beautiful outside; the sun was shining, clouds puffy and white, and the sky a brilliant blue. Her first year class's faces lit up as they packed up their things. She wanted to go see her baby and her lover, but things would appear strange if she didn't go down to dinner. She stacked the planned assignments in a pile and put them in her desk drawer. "Later, today is too good of a day." She said out loud.

When she sat down for dinner beaming again her friend was a little suspicious. "Minerva, I'm delighted to see you're happy again, but what caused the sudden change of heart?" she asked quietly. Minerva bit her lip. "This is going to sound crazy, but it's not." Minerva said leaning towards her friend and lowering her voice. "Albus Dumbledore is back." Poppy's fork fell out of her hand and clattered onto her plate. Several of the other staff members looked over in their direction at the sound. "Muscle spasm, I'll take some relaxing tonic later." She said to the other members of the staff picking up her fork again. "He's not alive, but he's not dead either. He's solid; he has a form, but not a pulse." She whispered under her breath. "Are you sure it wasn't a hallucination?" Poppy asked looking at her with a serious expression. "Can a hallucination sweep me off my feet and into bed?"Minerva asked Madame Pomfrey looked taken aback. "No, they can't. Are you certain it wasn't a dream either?" she asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Minerva pulled down the collar of her robe less than an inch, to anyone else looking it would seem that she was itching her neck or adjusting the collar of her robes. Poppy's eyes went wide at the sight of the small dark oval and she was silent. "Yes, I'm sure."

As she was heading up to her chambers Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up with her. "Professor! Professor wait!" she heard Harry Potter yelling behind her. She stopped and turned around. "What is it Mr. Potter?" she asked as they all caught up to her. "We would like to apologize for our behavior earlier today, it was out of line." Hermione said. "Oh that, it's already been forgotten. I will gladly replace the points deducted tomorrow. Good night everyone." She said before ascending up the stair case. They all stared at each other. "Already forgotten?" Ron asked looking at his best friends in awe. "Replace the points deducted?" Harry asked also bewildered. "Something is up, something big." Ron said regaining his focus. "The question is what." Hermione pondered.


End file.
